Diabetics with gallbladder and gastrointestinal (GI) motility have been found to be more likely to have a higher incidence of gallstones and symptoms. The cause has been associated with autonomic nerve damage of a irreversible nature. We hypothesize that acute and chronic hyperglycemia in diabetes may be important factors in the pathogenesis of gallbladder and GI motor dysfunction.